marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Id Simmons
Thing in the Music Box Horror Movie |species = Artificial Intelligence |gender = Female |DOB = 2019 |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''Inescapable'' |actor = Elizabeth Henstridge |status = Inactive}} Id Simmons was a simulation of all the fears, pains and troubles of Jemma Simmons that had been pent-up during her life and formed into a demonic version of her. Biography Jemma Simmons' Troubles As a child, Jemma Simmons used to have all kinds of troubles that would keep her up at night. Her father eventually told her that she should put her troubles inside a music box in her bedroom where they would stay in there. Over her years with S.H.I.E.L.D., Simmons would experience several traumatic events that she would proceed to keep locked away. This included being trapped on Maveth, entering the Framework, and being Kasius' slave.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.06: Inescapable Attacking Leo Fitz While in the Cerebral Fusion Machine, trying to escape from The Doctor, Leo Fitz and Simmons tried to escape and ended up in Simmons' bedroom where she began to have a panic attack. This eventually caused the music box to open releasing all her troubles in the form of a demonic version of her. ' heart]] Eventually the two became separated and Fitz was captured by Id Simmons who performed a live dissection on him, taking out his heart. However Fitz remembered that he was able to create his friends, so he created a version of Alphonso Mackenzie to rescue Fitz allowing him to escape. However, Id Simmons attacked Mackenzie, and ended up biting his head off. ]] Id Simmons then chased Fitz, who hid in the Containment Module with Simmons. She then lurked around the module, wielding the Shotgun-Axe, while looking at The Doctor. The two then became incredibly attracted to the other and began to make out. When Simmons and Fitz exited the Module, they discovered their demonic versions of themselves engaging in aggressive intercourse, performing an act that the two observers didn't know the other liked or could do. Personality Being a manifestation of Jemma Simmons' troubles including bad feelings, anger, pain, and fear, Id Simmons is a demonic version of herself, completely feral, violent and unpredictable. However she seems to share her counterpart's interest in biology just in a more chaotic way as she attempted to perform dissection on Fitz for violent motivations. While waiting for Jemma and Fitz to leave the containment module as the two were arguing, she seemed to be attracted to the Doctor (Fitz's counterpart) in compression to Fitz's love for Jemma. Equipment Weapons *'Bone Knife': To be added *'Shotgun-Axe': After fighting Alphonso Mackenzie and killing him, she proceeded to hunt Leo Fitz, stealing Mackenzie's trademark weapon, the Shotgun-Axe, to use to kill him. However, she never ended up using it. Relationships Allies *The Doctor - Lover Enemies *Jemma Simmons - Creator *Leo Fitz *Alphonso Mackenzie † (simulation) - Victim References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Villains